ELANG
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: untuk kamu, ini adalah kado dariku./Elang akan pulang menapaki tanah, bertemu sang Itik yang telah menunggu agar Elangnya seperti dulu lagi./hurt/AU/re-edit/baca/review/ :')


**ELANG**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Love, Hurt, **

**Untuk kamu, yang hari ini ulang tahun. Aku masih menyukaimu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyukaimu…

Mengenalmu sungguh membuatku sangat senang. Bisa berbicara denganmu membuatku lebih dari senang, dan bisa dekat denganmu adalah sebuah kebahagian untukku.

Kau tahu? Mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu? Mencintai pria sepertimu? Awalnya aku hanya mengagumimu yang sempurna. Kau… punya otak yang cerdas, kau baik, tatapanmu memesona, dan kau… tampan. Bagaimana aku tak tertarik oleh dirimu itu? Kau bagai seorang pangeran di Negeri Impian.

Kau ingat? Satu tahun yang lalu? Kita masih dapat bercanda dan tertawa bersama setiap hari. Kau yang selalu meledekku, membuatku jengkel, dan juga membuatku tertawa. Kamu bagaikan penghilang rasa jenuhku menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung hadir di dalam hidupku.

Dan yang akau tahu, aku sempat berpikir. Kaulah orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Yang selama ini aku cari untuk penobat hati yang lara ini. Banyak hal, sungguh! Yang membuatku terkesan dan membuatku sulit untuk melupakan kenangan ketika kau dan aku bersama. Tidak hanya kita, tetapi juga bersama Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, juga Lee, dan Shikamaru.

Kita hampir tiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di kelas, maupun di rumah Naruto. Ingat? _Basecamp_ kita adalah di sana. Dimana banyak makanan dan nyaman untuk kita habiskan bersama.

Ada hal yang hingga kini aku tak dapat lupakan itu.

Kau ingat? Ketika ketika malam dimana kita pulang dari sekolah sekitar pukul Sembilan malam itu? Kita hanya berdua. Ya… menunggu di depan gerbang padahal hari itu gerimis. Dan kau tak tahan melihatku kedinginan, lalu kau berkata.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, aku tahu kau sudah kedinginan."

Aku terdiam, tak berani menatapmu. Aku malu, itu pertama kalinya kau mengajakku pulang bersama dengan motormu. Namun, tiba-tiba Kiba datang dengan mobilnya terparkir di depan kita.

Lalu Kiba menawariku untuk pulang bersama.

Persekian menit aku dibuat bingung. Aku tak tahu mana yang harus aku terima. Aku ingin pulang bersama Sasuke, tapi di lain sisi aku tak mungkin menolak ajakan Kiba.

Aku memandangmu dengan tatapan bingung.

Wajahmu masih sama, datar. Dan itu membuatku bimbang, aku harus bagaimana?

"Ah, pulanglah dengan Kiba. Kau pasti takkan kedinginan jika di dalam mobil," ucapmu tanpa memandangku.

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku ingin pulang bersamamu, tidak mungkin. Tapi sungguh aku merasa kecewa karena itu. Sasuke-_kun_…

Dan aku hanya bisa menuruti ucapanmu. "Daaaah… _jaa ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Aku memandang dari balik kaca spion mobil. Aku melihatmu memandangi mobil yang Kiba kendarai. Raut wajahmu terlihat kecewa. Kau tahu? Aku pun juga. Dan seketika itu, aku menyadari satu hal. Kau… juga menyukaiku.

Ingat, 'kan? Aku takkan melupakan hal itu Sasuke. Tak akan pernah lupa.

Dan,

Ingatkah kau ketika ketika berlatih _teater_ bersama? Menghabiskan separuh hari kita untuk latian selama satu bulan lebih. Dan ketika pertunjukkan dimulai. Kau menyemangatiku di belakang panggung _teater_. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang bukan tatapan biasanya kau perlihatkan.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku tahu kau berbakat dalam hal berakting. Semangat! Kau pasti bisa."

"Hehe, _arigatou ne_, kau juga semangat! Jika ada sedikit kesalahan pada aktingmu nanti, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu makan. _Weeks_…"

"Kalian ini, sungguh seperti sepasang kekasih, kau tahu?" dan tiba-tiba Naruto berkata begittu. Membuat aku dan kamu tersipu malu. Lalu pergi dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Kau tak lupa itu, 'kan? Sasuke-_kun_? Aku harap kau masih mengingatnya. Masa ketika kelas 3 Menengah Atas. Masa dimana adalah akhir tahun pelajaran untuk kita yang akan lulus. Masa dimana banyak sekali kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama waktu itu. Ya, bersama sahabat-sahabat kita.

Aku, menyukaimu. Masih sampai saat ini…

Aah…

Aku hampir lupa satu hal, Sasuke-_kun_. Hal kecil yang masih aku ingat hingga saat ini. Hal yang mungkin telah kau lupakan.

Pertama kali, kau meminta nomor ponselku. Pada hari yang bersejarah bagimu, hari ulang tahunmu. Ingat? Saat istirahat makan siang itu? Kau tiba-tiba memanita nomor ponselku? Lalu mengirim sebuah pesan pada malam harinya.

Kau bertanya, _sedang apa? _

_Apakah aku mengganggu?_

_Kau sudah belajar sampai Bab berapa?_

Hingga kita berdua lupa waktu untuk tidak tidur. Hingga waktu nyaris menunjukkan jam dua belas malam. Seketika itu, aku teringat kalau hari itu. Kau sedang berulang tahun.

Buru-buru aku mengetikkan isi pesan selamat ulang tahun padamu.

**To : Sasuke-**_**kun**_

_Hei, Sasuke-__**kun**__?_

_Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini kau sedang berulang tahun, bukan?_

_Hehe, maafkanlah aku. Hampir saja aku melupakannya. _

_Padahal hari ulang tahunmu ini akan berakhir dalam hitungan menit, aah… mungkin malah detik._

_Aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 tahun…_

_Aku berdoa semoga kau lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik, dan membuat kedua orang tuamu bangga padamu._

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf… /u.u\_

Dan setelah itu kau sudah tak membalasnya lagi.

Hei, Sasuke-_kun_? Bagaimana aku akan melupakan semua yang pernah aku alami bersama dirimu. Semuanya, semuanya sungguh sangat berkesan. Ya… walaupun terkadang aku pun merasa sedih dan kecewa karena banyak juga yang mengagumimu.

Aku mengerti kenapa. Karena kau adalah sosok yang sempurna. Sosok yang diidamkan oleh kaum kami.

Tapi, kau tahu? Ketika aku harus terus bersabar untuk menunggumu. Karena aku yakin, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku pada dirimu. Naruto pernah mengatakan suatu hal padaku. Kalau kau, akan fokus pada ujianmu dulu, dan berkata belum akan memikirkan hal yang lebih dari itu. Dan aku berpikir, untuk senantiasa menunggumu sampai ujian berakhir.

Bersabar hingga ujian telah usai. Berharap kau akan melakukan sesuatu untukku..

Menunggu, menunggu saat-saat ujian berakhir dan kau akan segera berbicara empat mata denganku.

Namun, hingga hari ini pun kau belum juga menemuiku dan berbicara empat mata hanya denganku. seketika harapanku pupus. Kandas….

Apa yang pernah aku pikrkan kini memang benar terjadi. Setelah kelulusan itu, dan akhirnya kita berada di Universitas yang sama. Lambat laun, kita akan semakin jauh. Jauh… dan jauh…

Di sana, kau semakin terkenal. Bukan hanya karena kau tampan, namun karena kau pintar. Dan kau tahu? Sekarang aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku tenggelam oleh sosok-sosok indah yang dapat memikat dirimu.

Aku hanyalah seekor itik buruk rupa yang ingin sejajar dengan seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang tampan yang mau menerimaku apa adanya.

Dulu, kau hanyalah anak elang yang belum bisa terbang tinggi menembus langit. Namun sekarang, kau adalah elang! Elang yang sesungguhnya. Elang yang mampu terbang tinggi kemana pun ia akan pergi.

Sedangkan aku? Aku masih seperti dulu. Aku hanyalah itik kecil buruk rupa yang ingin bisa terbang sejajar dengan elang yang sempurna.

Itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Aku hanya dapat memandangimu dari jauh, dari balik dinding dan kaca yang menghalangi. Bahkan aku sekarang tak berani untuk menatapmu. Aku selalu mengalihkan pandanganku ketika aku merasa tatapanmu mengarah kepadaku.

Aku hanya tertunduk dan kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Dulu kukira itik buruk rupa pun akan bisa sejajar dengan elang jantan yang memesona. Dengan mengorbankan apapun yang itik miliki agar elang bisa merasa bahagia ketika bersama sang itik.

Dan itik pun sampai berpikir kalau elang pun mulai jatuh hati padanya. Dan bersedia untuk menunggu sang elang sampai ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Namun, setelah elang mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuknya, sang elang malah pergi meninggalkan sang itik yang masih terpuruk akan kesedihannya.

Elang… adalah kamu. Dan aku… adalah itik buruk rupa itu. Sasuke…

Hei… beberapa menit lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Haha… aku sengaja _flashback_ mengingat semua kenangan bersama denganmu. Dulu…

Apakah kau akan mengingatku? Aku… si Itik buruk rupa yang kau mintai nomor ponsel dan akhirnya kita menjadi dekat.

Kau ingat, 'kan? Aku tahu kau takkan pernah melupakan hal itu. Hal sekecil itu.

Mengesankan,

Aku menunggu detik-detik jarum jam berjalan pelan menuju angka dua belas malam.

Kau tahu? Aku sangat gugup dengan itu.

_Tik…_

_tik…_

_tik…_

gila… hingga jarum jam pun membuat aku gila. Ayolaah… tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Hari ulang tahun Sasuke, yang berarti ini adalah kesatu tahun aku menunggunya.

_Lima…_

_Empat…_

_Dua…_

_Satu…_

_Selamat ulanag tahun, Sasuke-__**kun**__! _

_Kau masih ingat aku kan? Aku si Itik buruk rupa yang sangat mengagumimu._

_Aku yang masih setia menunggumu hingga detik ini._

_Yang kau lupakan begitu saja…_

_Aku di sini, masih setia untukmu._

_Aku berdoa untukmu, jadilah pria yang baik._

_Jangan sakiti wanita manapun, cukup aku…_

_Aku yang telah terlanjur._

_Hehe… maafkan aku malah berbicara seperti ini,_

_Itu karena aku sangat senang._

_Jika masih bisa, _

_Apakah aku boleh menunggumu sampai kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?_

Tentu saja, bulir air mata ini tak mungkin dapat aku bendung. Aku terlalu kecewa, aku terlalu sakit untuk menerimanya.

Maaf jika aku hanya dapat memberimu ucapan memalui malam yang gelap ini.

Angin yang berembus akan menyampaikan pesanku dalam tidur lelapmu.

Semoga kau akan mengingat kenangan apa saja yang pernah kita lakukan dulu.

Aku mencintaimu, Elangku…

Dan pada akhirnya, sang Itik tertidur dengan airmata di sudut kelopak matanya. Berharap sang elang akan ingat padanya lagi. Ya, seperti dulu.

**END**

_Berharap sang Elang akan pulang menapaki tanah, bertemu sang Itik yang telah menunggu agar Elangnya seperti dulu lagi._


End file.
